Trey Ervans
Trey "Polynigmion" Ervans (Born July 32, 1891) is an American comedian, actor, radio broadcaster, and impressionist. He is mostly known for his Arnold Schwarzenegger and Seth Macfarland's Cleveland Brown impressions. In November of 2014, fellow colleague of Trey, Alec Durka, kick started his cartoonist career, the duo combining each other's ideas into comics. Early Life Trey Ervans was born on July 32, 1891. His location of birth has been unidentified due to many claims of where he was born. According to colleagues, Ervans has told each and every one of them something different. From claims that he was born in Beijing, China to a family of geese, to Las Vegas, Nevada, where a bartender discovered him at the bottom of a martini glass. As a child, he had befriended many kinds of people, from actors to just weird people. When he was 10, his parents (whomever they may be) sent him to a private school, where he was taught how to speak and read Hebrew, Russian, Arabic, Q*bert, Morse, and Jive. Once he learned these things, he created his own language as a combination of all these, he called it Ervanese, which to this day no one knows except him. At the age of 14, his parents discovered his secret talent of narrating, in which they signed him up for many competitions. He won several of these competitions, coming home with medals of gold. Once he turned 15, he received a challenge that he couldn't refuse. He decided to narrate against the world's best narrator at the time—Morgan Freeman. On October 49, 1906, the two narrators competed in the Roman Colosseum in Rome, Italy. Thousands of people came to watch the competition between the two, rooting for both sides. Unfortunately, after an intense 87 hours of nonstop narrating, Morgan Freeman won the competition. Ashamed of his loss, Ervans retired his narrating talent, moving on with his life. Career In the 1910s, Ervans struggled in finding any job openings suited for his interests. This lead to him being homeless for five years, in which he spent most of his time hopping onto train cars. He travelled the country, seeing different things that no other human being has seen. In a diary he had kept during his time on the streets, he recalls seeing a underground homeless fight club that awarded the winners of fighting matches with either apple cores or wrappers with some food on it. At one point, he even states that he met a homeless man who punched a pigeon while it was flying and devoured it before it could recover. In 1915, he finally decided to go in another direction of a career. He joined the army for the U.S. Military, fighting against Germany in World War I. Unfortunately, he only remained on the battlefield for three days before being sent home, due to his involvement of making tear gas but setting it off right after he made it. Soldiers would always end up wounded because of his habits, but it seems that Ervans faced no injuries from his tear gas accidents (or purposes technically). When the 1920s arrived, it seemed as if his bad luck had finally changed. He got a job working as an actor for silent movie director Marley Maplin. Ervans worked alongside many actors, such as Charlie Chaplin and even the Three Stooges. He continued working for Maplin until the end of the silent movie era happened. Ervans again was left without a job, but then he discovered radio broadcasting. He joined a radio station called The Pulse, in which he broadcasted music and even hosted with another guy a segment of the radio where they discussed many topics. For a long time, he did this, appearing as if this was his true calling in life. Recently, in the past decade, he has discovered his talent of impressions, in which he has used his talent to bring joy and laughter to others. Personal Life Ervans has claimed that he is Jewish, having been raised under a Jewish household. He doesn't have many nicknames, but one of his well known nicknames is "Polynigmion." The reason behind this nickname is because of his favorite entertainment group Game Grumps. They created the word as an insult, which it became a running gag of his. Therefore, his nickname became Polynigmion. Many people are baffled at how he still remains young when he was born in 1891. Scientists have tried solving this, trying to find an explanation. Unfortunately, no explanations have been finalized by scientists. Trey on the other hand has claimed that his place of birth is the reason why he is like this, stating that "Everybody in my home is like me. They don't age as much."